Troubled Hearts
by Flower Chan
Summary: Feel the grief. This if for all Squall/Rinoa fans! Squall is just going on with his life, but people keep intefering with him and his feelings. During that time though, many troubling events take place. PLEASE REVIEW!


Troubled Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII or anything related to it. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Emotionless

It was raining, and raining heavily. The boy stood there, all alone…staring. He watched the horizon, looking…looking for some sign that she would return to him. The tiny boy stood there, not noticing how cold it actually was. Come to think of it…he liked the cold, for it was real. It was the only thing that told him he himself was real. His clothes clung to him, revealing his frail body.

He couldn't help but think that one same thought. "She doesn't care anymore." His heart cried out in pain at the thought. He was unwanted. He was useless. All he did was depend on everyone else for everything. Yes…that's why she left me.

Then, a strange feeling built up within the little boy. It was calmness. He didn't know why he felt this way. He wasn't going to be a helpless little boy. He wasn't going to be useless. He wasn't going to be anyone's burden. The emptiness he felt now was like a safe haven, safe from the soul crushing pain of being left alone.

Then…everything stopped. All that was left was howling…howling from deep within the boy's heart. It was howl of pain, more pain than anyone could endure. It wouldn't stop. The howling echoed through his very being. The boy's face was still lifeless, as lifeless as it was, except for the burning flame within his eyes. Such pain surrounded by such innocence. 

Suddenly, everything came back. The boy looked around. He was filled with the sensation that he wasn't alone. That he wasn't the only one there. Doing the only thing that the little boy could think of, he whispered. "Who…_are _you…?" Answering back, came a gruff, deep, and yet soothing voice.

__

I am Griever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edea gazed worriedly out the window, as the storm outside grew stronger by the minute. She didn't know why, but she was filled with the sensation that something was going to happen. She straightened herself and looked around the room and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Better check to see if the children are all okay." She said, and strode off to their room.

Entering the room they were all playing in, she heard laughter, screaming, and playing. The screaming was coming from Zell. A blond boy with his hair styled in a spunky, with cute baby blue eyes. His baby blue eyes at the moment though, weren't very visible, since he was throwing one of his tantrums. Standing by him was Seifer, who was yet another blond, that was obviously the cause of Zell's torment.

Quistis, another blond, was sitting on the bed trying to put a puzzle together, and she was doing very well, considering her age. Blond hair, blue eyes. The perfect pairing for classic beauty.

Playing together very nicely, were two brunettes, Irvine and Selphie. That's when she noticed it. There were only five out of six children. She gave a quick glance around the room, and there was in fact, one missing child.

"Do any of you know where Squall is?" she asked them calmly, trying not to worry them. 

Selphie looked up at Edea with her bright green eyes and said, "Squall left a while ago Matwon! I think he went outside. He's gunna get wet!" she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She then put her cheery smile back on. 

Edea gave a quick thank you and left the room quickly, which startled the children. Their Matron was never so abrupt when she talked or moved. But she wasn't thinking about that now, she was thinking about the safety of one of her children. Squall was very special to her. He was here longer than any of the other children had been, and she treasured him.

She picked up her speed and scouted her whole house, but Squall was no where to be found.

"Squall!" she cried out in worry. "Squall! Where are you?" she said beginning to panic. 'Calm down. Just think, where could he be…? Where?' Then it came to her. "Of course! How silly of me!"

She then picked up her speed again and ran toward the flower field. She stopped when she arrived.

There he was, standing in the middle of the flower field. His coat was drenched, and he looked dark in the bright moonlight. He turned around slowly, and faced her. "Squall…" she whispered. She could sense that something was wrong with him. He was somehow…different. All she could find in his mind was emptiness. She knew that there was something there, but it was as if she couldn't reach him anymore. 

Edea watched him silently, as the rain continued to fall. He then turned his eyes upward to meet hers, and as she watched him, she saw him put on a small smile. Suddenly, Squall collapsed, as Edea ran toward him. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! I know it sounds crappy…but hey…I'm thinking. PLEASE REVIEW if you enjoyed it! I'll update this story depending on how many reviews I get. I want to know if people really like this story. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!

__


End file.
